As the dissemination of a 3 dimensional television (3DTV) is raging, a transmission of a 3D image content performed by a digital broadcasting as well as the dissemination of the 3D image content performed by a storing media is vitalized.
In general, a 3 dimensional image provides a 3D effect using a principle of stereo vision of two eyes. Since a human feels perspective via parallax of two eyes, in other word, binocular parallax due to a space between two eyes apart from each other about 65 mm, the 3D image may provide the 3D effect and the perspective in a manner of providing an image, which makes a left eye and a right eye see a related plane image, respectively.
The 3D image display method includes a stereoscopic technique, a volumetric technique, a holographic technique, and the like. In case of the stereoscopic technique, it provides a left view image supposed to be watched by a left eye and a right view image supposed to be watched by a right eye. The stereoscopic technique enables to recognize a 3D image effect in a manner of making the left eye and the right eye watch the left view image and the right view image respectively using a polarized glasses or a display device itself.
In case of a stereoscopic 3D image content, if two similar images having viewpoints different from each other are transmitted, the stereoscopic technique uses a technique that a receiver displays a 3D image using the two images. In case that the 3D image is displayed by the receiver, a 3D image is provided in a manner that the binocular disparity occurs due to a disparity between a left image and a right image.
When a 3D image is provided, a situation that an object of a negative disparity configured to extrude to a front of a screen (to a viewer) due to the binocular disparity according to each content, a scene in each of the contents, or a frame is extended on a left/right boundary surface of the screen may occur. In this case, since there may exist a difference between a depth perception recognized by the binocular disparity and the depth perception recognized by a screen boundary bezel, a user may feel a distorted depth perception.
This is called an edge violation. Because of an edge violation phenomenon, a viewer may feel a visual fatigue and is then difficult to normally watch content. Moreover, a current 3D image receiver does not have a separate process capable of processing the edge violation.